


no more dirty games

by Cescky



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cescky/pseuds/Cescky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the two clasicos of February 2013 and after the lost of Barcelona FC. in the champions, Xavi decided to pay a visit to Iker. </p>
<p>Iker is injured btw.... (how to summary things you wrote 4 months ago?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	no more dirty games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluemadridista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/gifts).



> I wrote this months ago, leave message and say you love me and don't make me cry.
> 
> I mean beaware of potato english.
> 
> enjoy!

Xavi was on his way to Madrid. Yeah, it was a strange habit for a culé who just had to declare to the press why didn’t they win in such an important game in the Champions League, and surely he wasn’t flying all that way to Madrid to ask for a new job.

In reality Xavi had promised Iker since a while ago he was visiting him. The last matches plus Champions League had kept him busy, but now that there was a few days free he would take them for Iker. Going in incognito to the airport was an incredibly hard task. There were no places that make him more nervous than the Airport in Madrid. He almost could have nightmares of a madridista tackling him in that place. Finally he was out of that place, and only took a few minutes on a Taxi to be in front of Iker’s house. Everything was so quiet he even wasn’t really sure if Iker was at home or just sleeping. That was always the problem of doing ‘surprise visits’. Biting softly his lips  
Xavi press the button of the ringbell when a well-known soft voice behind him asked him: “did you lost something?” Xavi turned himself to see Iker with a bright smile; he had on his good hand two dog leashes that ended in Uno and Doce, the last one went too excited when he saw the player of Barcelona. Doce have always liked Xavi, mostly because Xavi always bring him some dog cookies he  
loves.  
"Eh!! Quieto!" said Iker to Doce who was using all his body to get rid of his master to be in Xavi’s hands. Xavi had to laugh about it. He found cute and almost amusing how hard was Iker trying to keep his dog calm. But Iker didn’t found the amusing part of that and he had to let free Doce who ran to Xavi moving his tail.  
"what are you laughing at?" asked Iker finally to Xavi who was stroking Doce.   
"nothing really, I only find amusing how your dogs controls you~" answered Xavi.   
"oh, shut up already, you know that isn’t true"   
"maybe it is….. But maybe not~~~"   
"oh please…." Iker finally walked to Xavi and smiled to him slowly. He opened the door and when finally both were inside he added “so… I really wasn’t expecting you…. Specially after yesterday."   
"please don’t remember me that" said Xavi stopping smiling. He had enough of the champions at that moment.   
"why not?" asked Iker joking. “you come here to presume your victories, and today is just your payday."   
"no, please Iker. I really have enough of it. We just had a bad day. And…."   
"and?"   
"nothing" Xavi was about to tell him about some stuff of his teammates but preferred it to keep it to himself. Even when he believed In Iker, And he was more than sure that he wouldn’t say his secrets to none. But still, next game was against them, and he shouldnt say stuff to ‘the enemy’. Iker seemed to understand what was all about because he didn’t keep asking. Xavi smiled slowly and add: “but next game we are surely going to win" Iker shook his head.   
“don’t start..you know you hate when things doesn’t go as expected.”  
“shut up. This time it will, assbutt…I am more than sure” said Xavi still smiling  
“Oh you are..?”  
“Yes-I-Am. I know what I am saying, I know my team, and yours, it is a shame you will not be playing, truly…”  
“Oh…My team is doing pretty much ok without me. Even when I really do want to play. I can’t really stand staying home for so much time. Even when Uno and Doce make it better for me.” Xavi laughed softly.  
“I didn’t say we are going to win only because you are not playing.” Iker raised a brow. “I am saying we will win anyway.” then iker rolled his eyes.  
“We will see that, enano. But watch your ass before it get kicked.”  
Xavi laughed loudly. He wasn’t making fun of his friend, he found just extremely amusing to discuss with him, he wasn’t sure why, but he just liked that, and he knew that Iker knew that he was kind of joking. It was a fact that Xavi thought that the Madridistas have not the same level than the Barcelona FC. But it was not the arrogance speaking through Xavi’s mouth, it was more than that. Xavi was terribly stubborn, especially when it comes to judge some kind of people. It was well known (or maybe for Iker) that Xavi strongly dislikes Mourinho. He couldn’t find anything good on that man, and that was the reason he judge the merengue team so hard. Iker never knew exactly the reason of such hate, but it wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with the little one. Their lately big discussion were all about that, and Iker really couldn’t stand Xavi speaking about it.   
“So…are we standing here, or what? You are such a bad Homeowner” asked Xavi still smiling.  
“Keep your mouth shut” said Iker and then he added. “Are you hungry or something? I do really need to take a shower”  
“A shower?…Oh please Iker, you wouldn’t take a boring shower while I am waiting doing nothing” said Xavi shaking his head.  
“You could play with Uno or Doce..I think Doce still wants something for you” Iker said pointing at his dog who was still standing near to Xavi looking at him with big eyes. But Xavi didn’t turn to the dog, he watched Iker into his eyes, that look that makes him feel a bit uncomfortable or nervous. Iker cleared his throat “I am going. And you are staying, enano.”  
“yeh, whatever…” answered Xavi smiling and founding amusing how Iker was feeling nervous with a simply look. He sat in front of the TV and watch Doce who was still waiting for his cookie, Uno was a bit shy, but he couldn’t help to be curious about all the way Doce was acting. So Xavi stood up and play a bit with the dog giving finally a cookie for both, Doce who would answer with a loud ‘woof’ showing his happiness to the culé and Uno finally beginning to be more open to this one. Xavi smiled remembering what he always used to say to Iker. ‘If you want someone’s love, give them food’. Which someday had of answer ‘then give a cookie to Mou and see what happens’, that particular day they had a big discussion, and that’s right, only because of the idea of giving a cookie to mourinho,. 

Iker appeared minutes later smiling to Xavi. “are you having fun?”  
“Oh yes I am! slowly not only Doce, but Uno will love me more than they loves you!”  
“Hah, keep dreaming, enano.” Casillas shook his head walking to Xavi, Xavi looked at him, he wasn’t really sure how much he would endure before taking Iker’s lips against his. It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway.They both discovered they had feelings for eachother a few years ago, one day of too much drinking. He could remember how they both always ended in bed after a big hangover, and even when he couldn’t remember every detail, he knew, deep inside him, that was a perfect moment, that was something he wanted, and almost needed. Xavi wasn’t a man of many lovers, quite the contrary, he was reserved in that part. He didn’t liked to spoil friendships with some kind of desire of not feeling alone. He knew some of his team act like that, he wouldn’t judge that, but he wouldn’t play either. As his nature of judge hard on people, he was selective. He didn’t accept someone who he would think he would hurt him, or the people he loves, around him (then again, that’s the reason he strongly dislikes Mourinho). So he kept his heart with the biggest seal, the biggest protection. And as easy he would fall into someone the easier he would fall out. But Iker was so different, he didn’t knew why, but he only was. Maybe because they knew eachother for so long, that Xavi didn’t had to be afraid of Iker. That didn’t mean that they didn’t fight, but Xavi felt he can handle the fights, he even accep kind of punishments. He accept Iker’s frustration, and sometimes he even wouldn’t complain when Iker would pull him too aggressively against him, or would bite or scratch his skin. No, he felt, he knew Iker so well, he would accept him in a bad humor too, even when it would lend to a fight. For Xavi accepting someone didn’t mean that he wasn’t able to call this person every now and then an ‘imbecil’ or ‘gilipollas’ if they were acting like one of those, and damn Iker could be the greatest ‘gilipollas’ ever. 

“what are you so mysterious about?” asked Iker noticing how Xavi were staring at his lips. Oh of course Iker knew what every look of Xavi was indicating. If Xavi was there, that day, it was more than a simple promise he made of coming someday. He was there, before two really important games, when he could just have stay home, and take a rest for the big days that were coming. But why he was there anyway? That could only means Xavi couldn’t take it anymore, and was missing him. But all stubborn Xavi hadn’t even make a step to kiss him or give him a proper hug. That was the kind of guy Xavi was, a big stubborn mystery. The first time Xavi came to his house, and he had such an attitude Iker thought he was just afraid of the Press seeing or hearing something they shouldn’t. But it wasn’t that way, Xavi did care less about the Press, he did that because he found amusing to play how much they could avoid the need of affection between both (or so was the conclusion Iker made about Xavi’s actions). 

“I am not acting mysterious” Xavi answered almost laughing. “I am only looking at you”  
“yeah right, if you could only be sooo innocent” answered Iker rolling eyes, but that made Xavi laugh more.  
“but now I am, idiot! I am only looking at you! it is that a sinn?”  
Iker walked to him, standing next to the little one who took his clothes to pull him down to be able to kiss him, Iker smiled.  
“why do you make me..” but he couldn’t say anything more, Xavi was kissing him hard which made Iker forget what he was even about to ask..  
“several important games are coming” started Xavi quietly against Iker lips. “And I needed to see you before it begins, I really wish you were playing for both Games Iker, you have no idea how much I really do.” Iker smiled but Xavi continued with a question. “when will be your hand in conditions again?..  
“I am not really sure, Xavi” answered slowly Iker. “I do really think it will take at least two weeks more..I wish I could play more, but I am happy how is Adan shining lately”  
“Oh please..” Xavi shook his head. “do you really need to be this nice right now?….” Xavi pressed his lips against Iker’s before he could answer that. “I really do miss you”  
Iker loved those words coming out from Xavi, he knew he was sincere, Xavi was almost always sincere, and it was rather nice how he could admit his feelings without feeling too ashamed of it.   
“I miss you too” answered Iker, “but we will meet in short time.” But Xavi shook his head.  
“You know what happens after Clasicos” and Iker knew he was right.  
“Don’t worry..” said Iker slowly. “I promise I will visit you when my team is celebrating” Xavi frowned.  
“Don’t ruin the moment, Casillas”  
“I am not ruining anything, Hernandez” Iker laughed while Xavi sighed kissing him again, actually to stop hearing him laugh at him. And then out of sudden Iker raised Xavi walking with him to his bedroom hearing Xavi screams.  
“Iker! your bloody hand!” said Xavi trying to put himself down.  
“Calm down, enano. I am fine. It doesn’t hurt” said Iker not paying much attention to his words.  
“No Iker! put me down right now, joder! I will make you feel pain if you don’t do that right now”  
The captain of Madrid rolled his eyes. “You are making too much noise, you even scared Doce, shut up already”  
“No till you put me fucking down!”  
“Good.” Iker was already on his room, which had a closed door to be sure none of his pets would interrupt them, where he let Xavi fall on his bed. He didn’t really seem to be happy. “Now smile for me” he said softly kissing Xavi who didn’t kiss back, but bite Iker lips. “ouch! that hurts stupid animal” he said trying to flew away from Xavi but he was now hugging him avoiding his scape.  
“When I say no, it is no, ok?”  
Iker laughed with irony. “My hand is fine, I always do this with you, stop being such a pain in the ass”  
“I am not. If your stupid hand stop working for this I will..” but Iker was kissing him before he could say what he wanted to say, Xavi complained but Iker only made the gesture deeper, stealing Xavi’s air.   
“you will what?, enano, hmm?” asked Iker against Xavi’s lips casting a hand under his shirt stroking Xavi. Xavi couldn’t stop a groan which made him go red. Stupid Iker.  
“I am being serious Iker, don’t make me..” but Iker pinch a Xavi’s nipple, who did make him scream and go even more red than before. Xavi hated when iker do so, he tried to pull Iker away. “Let me go!!” he screamed but Iker squeezed that sensitive part of his body making Xavi almost cry. “That fucking hurt, fucking stupid asshole…” again Iker didn’t let him finish kissing him hardly, knowing he had Xavi exactly the way he wanted to have him, but now stroking him softly.   
“I am sorry..” said Iker laughing softly.  
“You are not.” answered Xavi while Iker was kissing his neck now. Xavi sighed again. “I hate when you do this, you know that?”  
“uhm…really?” asked Iker smiling letting a hand go over Xavi’s body till his crotch. “It seems you don’t hate it at all.” Xavi sighed again, it was even heavy to breath.  
“Iker please, listen to me”  
“what?”  
“Look, the thing about your hAAAAAAAANNNNNN———-uggh” Iker pressed his crotch now laughing hard about Xavi’s reaction.  
“I HATE YOU!” Xavi pulled him away, now being serious, red like a tomato and putting a hand over his needed crotch.   
But Iker laughed harder, Xavi was so adorable when he was so ashamed.  
“Stop laughing!” Xavi complained with a voice about to cry. But Iker didn’t stop. Everything in Xavi was so cute for him. Xavi had to hide his face against his hands. “Dear god, I beg you, give me strength to not fucking kill him right now.” said the culé in Catalán.   
Iker approached Xavi again taking softly his hands to see his face. “hey hey..no catalán on my house that’s the rule”  
“Iker don’t touch me, I really do want to hit yourself so hard right now.” Iker tried hard not to laugh.  
“oh, grumpy grumpy, don’t be like that~ I am playing.” Iker achieved to see Xavi’s face and he kissed him softly. “I love you, Xavi..”  
Those last words were like magic, Xavi forgot how angry he was, kissing him so softly, back, hugging him again. “I love you too,… moron..”  
The kiss was slowly turning to something more needed, Iker put finally Xavi’s shirt out stroking his torso softly while Xavi dug his fingers against Iker back. Finally Iker stroke Xavi’s crotch, now softly, and Xavi began to undress his friend, he never liked to do such stuff with Iker still dressing, there was some time Iker tried to stay dressed only to annoy Xavi, it did turn to a violent night, like Xavi said before, Iker can be the greatest ‘gilipollas’ ever.   
Xavi wanted to stroke Iker the same way Iker was doing with him, but when his hand was about to touch him Iker took his hand stopping him.   
“nope, just enjoy the show, don’t do anything” said iker smiling, wow it seems Iker was doing anything to annoy the little one.  
“Iker, don’t make me..ghhhhhhhh…” again, Iker was making him silent pressing too hard, Xavi wasn’t sure what he was feeling, annoyance, or pleasure…or even a bit pain.  
“shh, love, don’t take my hand so strongly, didn’t you want to make sure it will be alright?”  
Xavi laughed almost hysterical. “you are a fucking cheater…And don’t call me love!!”  
“why not?”  
“because…I am really about to kill you, Iker.”  
“oh, really?…”  
“really..why do you decided to annoy me today?”  
“fine~ no more playing dirty today, the tiny culé don’t like that..” Iker said making fun of Xavi letting his hand go kissing him, but Xavi didn’t put his hand where he wanted last time, he took Iker cheek so strongly his face even turned red.  
“Ouch!!! hey that really hurts!”  
“Good! we are even, seeing your ass face really hurts!”  
“wow, calm down”  
“I am calmed Iker, now please continue, my body is hurting”  
“not if you ask me like that”  
Xavi didn’t answer that, he looked at Iker with a serious face it couldn’t really mean anything good.Iker understood that Xavi was finally getting angry, he kissed him again softly.   
“Sorry” said Iker softly undressing Xavi’s pants, but Xavi had the same expression. “Please..smile for me..” he said softly kissing his lips, his neck, his chest, so softly. “I love you..” said softly Iker still stroking his body.  
“you love to make me angry” Xavi corrected, but smile again lately.  
“No more dirty games..?” asked Iker softly.  
“No more..for today” Answered Xavi


End file.
